


white wedding

by divorceadvocate



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, dubcon tag is explained more in the notes!, nureyev watches a porn video of juno the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divorceadvocate/pseuds/divorceadvocate
Summary: Nureyev didn’t really remember how he got to the particular website. One minute he was hacking into an old stagnant account that followed Juno twelve years ago, and the next he was on some website that was aggressively advertising hot single mothers in his area. His eyebrow raised, and he took a sip of his drink as he tried to figure out how this website could possibly connect to Juno Steel. It was dark, filled with links and viruses that surrounded a video in the center of it all titled, ‘bride to-be gets destroyed’. He expanded the video, clicked the play button, and sat back against his pillows.(warnings and details for this fic are in the notes!)
Relationships: Juno Steel/Other(s), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	white wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> hello and welcome to the FILTHIEST thing ive probably ever written! hello. 
> 
> okay so the premise of this fic is that nureyev finds an porn video of juno online. everything juno does in the video, while not the healthiest thing in the world, is all completely consensual with everyone involved. however, its unclear whether he knows that the video is online or not, and he doesnt know that nureyev finds it/knows about it. 
> 
> also, nureyev is afab and juno is amab in this fic! masc coded language for both of their genitalia 
> 
> this fic is entirely inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/Northisnotup/status/1265135334825668611?s=20
> 
> thank you north for my life and my horny fuel

It started out rather innocently, or as innocently as things can be when Peter Nureyev is involved. He just wanted to sate his curiosity, the cat be damned. 

Last week, he had taken on a job that was supposed to be very simple; pose as a Dark Matters agent, throw the private detective off of his tail, and steal the mask right from under his nose. It was nothing compared to other tasks he’d taken on, But the private detective had proven to be a wrench in his careful plans. By the end of the night, Nureyev was tempted to throw everything out the window just for one night with Juno Steel. He stole the mask, because of course he did, but he walked away from the scene with lips that burned from Juno’s whiskey the whole way back to his hotel and with a name that was a little less of a secret now.

Juno’s face and his lips and his...  _ everything _ was burned into Nureyev’s mind. So, he just wanted to conduct some more thorough research. Yes, he knew the broad facts from before actually meeting Juno in person. He knew that Juno was in the HCPD before an incident that resulted in his loss of the job, and that he then went on to become a private detective. He knew that Juno had a drinking problem, and that only some of his 39 misdemeanors from high school were caused by that problem. He knew his age, his birthday, and his blood type. But Nureyev wanted to know absolutely everything he could about the lady who stole his heart, and since he doubted Juno Steel would be willing to have a nice sit-down with him to discuss the topic (which, really, was part of the appeal), Nureyev needed to do some digging himself. 

Settled in his hotel room with a bottle of rose wine and a fancy flute glass he’d lifted from the bar downstairs, Nureyev made himself comfortable against the down pillows and opened up his computer in his lap. He didn’t really know what he would find when he started slogging through the vast expanse of the internet. Maybe some blog posts from high school, a few pictures buried in a friend of a friend’s social media page. And he did find some of that, smirking over his glass at a picture of Juno when he was sixteen, with smudged eyeliner, a leather jacket that was far too big for him, and a scowl on his face that was so similar to the one he saw in person. Some things never change, he thought to himself. Nureyev lost track of time clicking links and delving as deep into Juno’s past as he could go. This was partly due to him being lost in the process and to him steadily finishing off the rose as he did so. Had it been one hour? Three? He found a work of fanfiction about three thousand words long that sounded awfully similar to Juno’s speech patterns. Old posts about hating a woman named Sarah. A few blurry, drunken selfies on a page owned by Bartholomew Mercury. An announcement of a new relationship with someone named Diamond that Juno had tried to delete a few years after the fact (but nothing ever truly goes away once it’s uploaded online). 

Nureyev didn’t really remember how he got to the particular website. One minute he was hacking into an old stagnant account that followed Juno twelve years ago, and the next he was on some website that was aggressively advertising hot single mothers in his area. His eyebrow raised, and he took a sip of his drink as he tried to figure out how this website could possibly connect to Juno Steel. It was dark, filled with links and viruses that surrounded a video in the center of it all titled, ‘ _ bride to-be gets destroyed’ _ . He expanded the video, clicked the play button, and sat back against his pillows. 

At first, there was just a lot of noise. Moans, yells, laughter, loud whining. The camera was shaky and low quality, obviously filmed from someone’s phone, and showed a small, dark room with maybe... twelve people in it. Fifteen at the most. They were all crowded together, in varying degrees of undress, some people fully clothed, others with no pants, palming themselves through their underwear, and still others fully nude. Maybe it was the rose, or maybe it was the exhibitionist streak in Nureyev, but he felt a shock of arousal in his gut at the idea of being in that group. 

They all stood surrounding a lone figure kneeling in the center of it all. They wore a wedding dress, which was the first thing Nureyev noticed about them. There were... suspicious stains on it, but it didn’t make it less stunning. The neckline was low enough to reveal some cleavage, and the skirt, with its many layers of tulle, was hitched up to their thighs, revealing strong muscles and bruised knees. Their veil was still on, as was their makeup, though the mascara was streaked down his cheeks, and the dark lipstick was smudged and smeared down their chin. The camera finally came into focus after a few moments, and Nureyev nearly shattered the glass he held when he realized who it was wearing the dress. 

Juno had more scars now, and he’d gained some weight and some grey hairs since this video was taken, but it was definitely him. Juno couldn’t be more than thirty in the video, his face younger and his crows feet yet to grow in. But he still recognized the sharp curve of his jawline, the bend of his broken and healed nose, the fullness of his lips that were currently parted, waiting for someone to put them to use. His eyes were glazed over and soft, begging silently for someone to touch him. 

A taller woman stepped forward, and she knitted her hand in Juno’s curls and _ tugged. _ He groaned, and the volume on Nureyev’s computer was so loud that it echoed in the room. Juno let his head fall back as the woman stepped closer, pressing herself to Juno’s open mouth. Juno grabbed her by the back of her thighs and greedily licked up her entrance, and then-

Nureyev slammed the computer shut. He stared at the wall, the swirling patterns and the deep red color of it, trying to erase the image of Juno Steel on his knees from behind his eyelids. His shaking hands came up to unbutton his shirt a little, as he found it suddenly very difficult to breathe. 

This felt wrong. This was something deeply personal from Juno’s past, something that was likely uploaded without his consent, and watching it would be a betrayal of the trust between them. Right? Or maybe Nureyev just felt like it  _ should _ feel wrong. The alcohol made his brain a little fuzzy, and his thoughts were softer around the edges than they should be, so he set down his glass and tried to think straight. His head spun as he sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to make sense of everything that was happening in his mind. It was a dizzying mix of arousal, jealousy, and a melancholy that came from knowing exactly when this video was filmed. It didn’t take a genius to put together the puzzle pieces and figure that Juno, after the wedding he tried and failed to erase all traces of online, had found an... unconventional way to cope.

But then Nureyev thought about Juno’s tongue on that woman’s pussy, and everything else was wiped from his mind. His cock throbbed in response, aching to know the feeling. Was Juno messy when he gave head, he wondered? Did he drool and get slick all over his chin, forgetting to breathe unless he was reminded to? Or was he more of the attentive type, who teases and denies and builds up your pleasure only to pull away at the last second? Or, even better, would he just let you fuck his face? Nureyev’s breath hitched in his throat as he pictured holding Juno’s head in place, grinding against his face as he looked up at him with those pretty, soft eyes. His fingers twitched where they laid in his lap. 

Nureyev was never very good about saying no to the things he wanted. 

He slowly, still doubting how good of a decision this was morally, opened his computer back up. The video instantly started playing where he left off, and now Nureyev was sitting up, watching with rapt attention. 

Juno was, as Nureyev had delightfully predicted, the kind of person to let someone fuck his face. The woman did just that, pressing his face to her cunt and rubbing herself off on his tongue. Juno let out a little broken groan, and Nureyev tried to turn the volume up on his computer, only to discover it was already as high as it would go.

Another person stepped forward, kneeling behind Juno. They slipped the top of the wedding dress down just enough to expose his chest, and Juno shivered. His tits were round and full, and Nureyev noted with interest that they were pierced. His nipples quickly hardened as the person played with them, twisting and pinching, drawing out muffled whimpers from Juno, whose mouth was still occupied. They leaned down to bite at Juno’s neck, leaving a red mark that Nureyev was sure would be the first of many. Nureyev’s hand was pressed flat against himself through his pants as he watched, legs shaky with want. Did Juno still bruise just as easily?

The woman pulled Juno’s head away from between her legs, and he gasped for breath at the same time that he tried to lean forward for more, mouth wet and coated with her slick. She didn’t let him, instead tugging his head back further so that his throat was fully exposed. Even in the low quality of the video, Nureyev can see his pulse jump. 

“ _ Get on your hands and knees _ ,” someone ordered, and Juno was so quick to obey. It sent a thrill through Nureyev, the thought of the stubborn Juno he knew being this broken down that he would follow someone else’s orders that fast. Maybe he would do it for Nureyev, too. The person who gave the order, a man with a thick and unruly beard, moved the person who had been fondling Juno’s tits and replaced them in their position. He ran his hand up the back of Juno’s thigh, pushing the huge skirt out of the way to reveal the curve of his ass. He wasn’t wearing anything under the dress, Nureyev realized, and it made the heat already blooming inside of him burn a little brighter. The person filming moved to stand behind the man, and Nureyev could see what was underneath the dress for the first time. Juno was so hard that it looked like it hurt, his cock hanging between his legs and weeping pre-come. And it was clear that the filming had started rather late into the session, as his entrance was already loose. The man was able to slip three fingers inside of him like it was nothing. Juno made a keening sound, pushing back against his hand, trying to fuck himself on it, his breathing short and heavy.

Nureyev’s hands were suddenly moving, unbuttoning the snap on his pants and haphazardly shoving them down his thighs. Usually, he tried to conduct himself with some form of grace, but Juno had already made him act recklessly more than once since they’d met. Nureyev dragged a hand across his underwear, and his hips snapped forward. He was already soaked through the thin fabric, already so eager. 

The bearded man gripped Juno by the hips and guided himself inside of Juno. Juno let out  _ such  _ a pretty sound as the man bottomed out, and Nureyev wanted nothing more than to hear it over and over again. There was no wait before he started thrusting into Juno, no adjustment period, fingertips gripping hard enough into his ass that it would likely leave bruises. The camera was focused on Juno's hole, but Nureyev desperately wished that he could see Juno's face instead. His cries were loud that he could hear nothing else, but he could only imagine the expression he was making. Maybe his jaw hung open to let those noises out, or maybe his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. 

The bearded man wasn't inside of Juno for long before he made these loud grunting sounds, pulled Juno flush to his hips, and came with a shout. He pulled out, and a pair of hands reached out to palm at Juno's ass, putting him on display as the camera zoomed in. Nureyev gasped a little at the sight. Come was leaking out of him, dripping down his quivering thigh and onto the skirt that pooled onto the floor, making a further mess of it. Nureyev finally dipped his hand underneath his underwear, whining a little as he rubbed at his cock. 

As quick as the bearded man left, someone else replaced him, sliding their cock into Juno as easy as breathing, fucking him just as hard, just as fast. The camera zoomed out, and Nureyev could see Juno now. He looked even more beautiful than he could've possibly imagined. His face was flushed such a beautiful deep color, and his mascara was running even more down his face, crying from the stimulation. His brow was knit together, his hands frantically scrabbling at the ground for purchase. He was moaning nonsense, his mouth wide open. 

" _Oh god, please, please, fuck, please, more, I need more, fuck, harder-"_ he sobbed, nails digging into the floor, and Nureyev, for a wild, delirious moment, wished he was there in that moment to give Juno just that. To give him anything, everything that he wanted, to never stop. His begging was cut off by the person fucking him wrapping one arm around Juno's waist, another around his neck. Juno made a strangled noise as he was pulled very suddenly upwards, his back flush against their chest. Juno yelled, hands frantically grabbing at the person's arms as they fucked up into him at a brutal pace. 

_ "Oh, oh fuck, fuuuck-"  _ Juno moaned, throwing his head back onto the person's shoulder, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't have a chance though, as another man stepped forward, grabbed Juno by the hair, and pulled his mouth onto his cock. Juno went, willing and pliant, mouth opening wide and moaning around it, eyes closing in bliss like he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. 

Nureyev pushed two fingers into himself, letting out a whine as he did so, never tearing his eyes away from Juno as he did so. Everything about this felt illicit and  _ wrong,  _ but the wrongness of it all made Nureyev's arousal burn hotter in his gut. Juno looked so  _ wrecked _ , and he couldn't help but think of that night in Juno's apartment, the way he had just melted against Nureyev during their kiss, how maybe if he'd distracted Juno a little bit longer, maybe he could've seen him be just that wrecked for him. 

The man fucked his face, sliding into his throat and then leaving himself there for a few moments as Juno choked around him. He tugged on his hair as he did so to the point where it looked like it hurt, especially with the other person's arm still around his neck. In fact, the whole situation looked painful, and if Nureyev wasn’t so turned on, he would’ve winced. But Juno didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to  _ love _ it. Spit dripped from his lips and onto the dress, staining the lace on the bodice. Nureyev curled his fingers inside of himself and his hips jumped up into his hand, a high pitched cry leaving his chest like it was ripped out of him. 

The man pulled out of Juno’s mouth, but still held his head in place by his hair with one hand, the other stroking himself. Juno let his mouth hang open, as the man came onto his face, white splattering across his pretty face and messing up the makeup even more. It painted across his dark skin, some of it landing on his tongue, and he eagerly swallowed. Juno cleared his throat, and a lopsided smile spread across his face even as the person beneath him was still fucking up into him.

" _ Why the fuck are my hands empty? _ " he asked, speaking for the first time. Juno's voice was absolutely  _ wrecked,  _ cracking and breaking. God, he sounded so young, his voice a little higher. But he sounded just as headstrong and stubborn, and Nureyev's heart skipped a beat. The crowd of people around Juno were just as eager as Juno himself was, so he instantly had two people on either side of him, both of his hands stroking and rubbing while someone else grabbed Juno by the chin and fucked his face. He was being used in every way he could. His hands, his holes, and he looked so pretty while doing it. 

Nureyev’s hand quickened inside of himself, curling into that spot inside of him that made his back arch off of the mattress. The flat of his palm ground against his cock, desperately trying to give himself even half as much pleasure as Juno was experiencing. The sheets he lay on nearly tore from how tight he gripped them with his other hand. He was so close, his breathing coming in high pitched whines that he tried to keep down, but to no avail. How could he possibly be expected to keep it together when Juno looked that good, covered in come, dressed up like a goddess, and wrecked so thoroughly? 

Someone else in the crowd reached forward, pushed up the skirt of the wedding dress that had been concealing the lower half of Juno’s body, so Nureyev could now see his cock bobbing against his stomach in time with each thrust into his body. He noticed now that there was a ring on it around the base, keeping him from having his release. How long had that been on there? How many people had Juno been made to give pleasure to before he could have it himself? For a moment, his mind ran wild with a fantasy of teasing Juno like that for hours, denying him and making him beg. He could nearly perfectly picture the look on his face when he would let Juno come, could feel the places on his back where he would dig his nails into, the sob in his voice when he would moan, ‘I lov-’

Nureyev came with a shout, clapping his hand over his open mouth as he spasmed, pleasure wracking his body. His legs snapped shut around his hand, trembling with the force of his orgasm. His entire body was strung up tight, tighter, tighter, until it released all at once and he let out a low moan. All he could think about was Juno, touching Juno, destroying Juno. The want for him consumed everything else like a wildfire.

With the aftershocks still coursing through him, Nureyev dragged his hand out of his pants and across the sheets, a half-hearted way of trying to clean up a little. He stared up at the ceiling, dazed, trying to put himself back together like a toddler with a puzzle. 

“ _ Oh, fuck, fuck, please, please let me come, please-” _

The video was still going. Nureyev lifted himself up on his elbows, eyes focusing back on the scene. They had all changed positions while Nureyev was lost in bliss. Juno was now laying on his back, a woman stroking herself over his face, intending to make it even more messy. Another person was kneeling over him, with their hand teasing at the ring on the base of his cock. Juno looked delirious, his knuckles white from holding his skirt above his hips, and his eyes wild and pleading. 

“ _ Please, I’ve been so good, fuck-” _

_ “You wanna come for all of us? Dirty little slut? Are you that greedy?” _

Juno nodded frantically, his veil that was now being held in by one lone bobby pin dangling dangerously. “ _ Yes, yes, yes, I am, please, please-”  _ Nureyev wasn’t entirely sure Juno knew what he was saying, and was sure he was trying to say whatever string of words would bring him pleasure the fastest. 

The person smirked, hooked a finger underneath the cock ring, and-

Nureyev closed the tab. 

  
He stared at the screen where Juno just was, replaced now by the default background image of the computer, before delicately closing it altogether and placing it on his bedside table. He laid back down on the bed, and threw an arm over his face and he tried to calm his beating heart. He wanted to see Juno come, of course he did. But he only wanted to know what Juno looked like when he was experiencing that kind of bliss when he was the one providing it. And he  _ would  _ know. Someday. For now, he growled in frustration, stuck his hand down between his legs again, and touched himself while thinking of buying Juno a new wedding dress to fuck him in. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, comment or i will turn u into a stone statue


End file.
